<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saltwater Taffy by Dr4conianlaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597305">Saltwater Taffy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4conianlaw/pseuds/Dr4conianlaw'>Dr4conianlaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, extension of episode 30's scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4conianlaw/pseuds/Dr4conianlaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stretching a moment longer on the bridge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu&amp;Hiden Aruto, Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saltwater Taffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as the tags say, just an extension of their scene in 30!</p>
<p>put both versions of the relationship tag bc i do like the pairing, but this is honestly more of a friendship fic bc you've gotta have that b4 anything else</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuwa, what do you think of me?”</p>
<p>Fuwa glanced over at Hiden, still looking out over the railing and into the water. Why was he asking him this? He seemed assured enough just a moment ago, reaffirming his intention to take down Zaia. Well, it wasn’t a head scratcher.</p>
<p>“You make your own rules. You don’t need the company to reach your dreams, you’ll find your own way anyways.”</p>
<p>Hiden looked either embarrassed or confused, tilting his head. “No, that’s not exactly what I… I mean, thanks, I guess.” Eventually Hiden just sighs, looking back out over the railing. There was another pause, and then: “So... are we friends?”</p>
<p>Huh? Are they…? That one's out of nowhere. And the idea feels ridiculous, like there’s too much in the way-- but. Suddenly Fuwa can’t think of anything?</p>
<p>Hiden isn’t the president, and Fuwa isn’t A.I.M.S., so no conflict remains there. He trusts Hiden, to an extent he often finds dizzying in the wake of. And they’ve been allies so many times now, and it feels sure that they’ll be allies again…</p>
<p>There’s a distance that was there at some point, and now feels like it’s closed. He isn’t even sure how long that’s been the case.</p>
<p>This suddenly feels like a lot to weigh. What’s he supposed to make of it all? “...I don’t know. Maybe.”</p>
<p>Hiden is looking down at the water, but smiling, softly. “We are, aren’t we? We are. Yeah, definitely.”</p>
<p>Fuwa looks away, feeling partially blinded. Well. If he’s so sure.</p>
<p>“In that case...”</p>
<p>And, suddenly, Hiden has wrapped his arms around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t realize how long he’s been still until he hears Hiden’s nervous tones. “I… sorry, push me off if you’re not comfortable…”</p>
<p>Fuwa considers it. Actually, it is uncomfortable. Not in a painful way, Hiden’s embrace is light, and thankfully doesn’t put any pressure on his still healing arm. But. Fuwa still doesn’t like to be held, it doesn’t feel right, it feels dangerous.</p>
<p>...But. (Again.)</p>
<p>Hiden isn’t dangerous. And knowing that brings Fuwa calm, so… he doesn’t know why Hiden is doing this, why he now feels Hiden’s hands now grabbing and bunching up the back of his jacket, but he’ll let him.</p>
<p>And he does, letting another long moment pass, until the silence is broken again. It’s somewhat muffled, because Hiden still holding him like this means he’s now technically talking away from Fuwa, and it's low in a way he wouldn't expect from Hiden, but he hears: “Messing with you like that… Unforgivable… I’m taking Gai down for you, too, now, you hear?”</p>
<p>Eh? Fuwa shakes himself loose, confused. “Don’t you already have your own reason…? With your dream…?”</p>
<p>Hiden is still very close. He looks determined. “You can be a part of that dream, too… Fuwa, I want you to be able to smile, too.”</p>
<p>Fuwa doesn’t know what to say to that. He feels his hands clench and unclench, feels the ache in his body, in his arm. Stares.</p>
<p>Hiden smiles at him.</p>
<p>Fuwa’s mouth twitches momentarily upwards seeing it. There’s that light feeling in his chest again, that Hiden has a knack for drawing out. It’s no longer even frightening.</p>
<p>...They don’t need to be standing around like this, they have dreams to chase. “I… right. I’ll. See you.”</p>
<p>Hiden looks at him slightly sideways, but then nods shortly. “Ok. Yeah. Be seeing you!”</p>
<p>Fuwa watches as he leaves, an energetic bouncing gait that eventually turns into a run. Full of energy.</p>
<p>That internal light remains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>